


Trouble, Always

by Merfilly



Category: Indiana Jones Series, The Mummy Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pistols versus bullwhip?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble, Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



Indy wasn't quite convinced two pistols beat a bullwhip, no matter how fast the other man in the stolen Nazi uniform had come up with them. It had to be stolen; it fit the tall man about as well as Indy's did.

"Don't make me fight you; it might get their attention," Indy said, gambling this was another infiltrator. "Are you after the Hammer of Ptah?"

"Sort of. More interested in getting back the girl with it," the man said. "Rick O'Connell."

"Indiana Jones. You get the girl, and I'll get the Hammer."

Rick shrugged, put his guns away. "Have a friend wandering around here who might just beat us both there... tattoos, attitude, and always in the middle of..."

The sound of a fight down the hall confirmed the words, as Indy just shook his head. "Trouble?"

"Yep." Both men took off toward the sound, an alliance sealed by mutual accord.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Trouble, Always [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737094) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
